Tears (On Hold)
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: Springfield isn't what it use to be. It was filled with wonders and dreams. But now, it's filled with darkness and fear and destruction. Homer saw it changed. He saw it with his own two eyes, and he knew from the start that this would happen. So if he couldn't protect himself, he had to protect his family, who tries to tell Homer they are there for him. AU
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

The young boy gazed out of the window with wonder. A warm smile escaped from his lips. Watching the beautiful environment made him feel warm inside. Happiness. He loved this feeling. The bright light flashed onto his brown hair, making him smile bigger. ' _Wonders and dreams '_ Homer thought. His life was pretty magical and great. Well, except the death of his mother. The most wonderful times he had in life was with jphis mother. Her songs, her games, her warm embrace when they hug. He missed that. The other thing that wasn't great and magical was the neglective attitude his father has towards him. He doesn't take it personally, but these events striked him like a bullet, making him feel more insecure about himself.

The brunette would sometimes get in trouble with his mischievous behavior because of his insecurity. He wanted to do something to tear the insecurity from his heart, not because he was bad.

However, still loved his life. Springfield was so big and beautiful to him. It could either mean that he was so little that everything was big to him, or that Springfield was just a beautiful place filled with wonders, dreams, and beauty. Homer believed it was the second thing. However, some part of Homer's mind knew Springfield wasn't going to stay like this. He tried pushing this thought from his mind, but it kep on coming back. He didn't know why.

* * *

Blue eyes stared at the brunette. The young boy was staring at the boy ever since the games went off. He saw the brunette looking out the window, watching the sun going down . He saw the bags under the young boy's eyes . It was very black and horrible to actually see. Abe didn't know for sure, but if Homer is tired like this, he must've looked out the window all day. Abe never actually spent time with his son, but he knew Homer liked Springfield. ' _How naive can this child be?'_ Abe thought. Now he had to be honest with himself, he hardly cared for Homer, but there was some love for his son somewhere. He could hardly care if Homer does just fall from exhaustion right now, but he is the father, and Homer is the son. He raised up from the couch and walked towards his son who's focus was out the window.

" Hey... son" he began awkwardly.

Homer's eyes snapped back into reality. He noticed the awkwardness in his father's voice. Homer didn't really like having conversations with his father because it will put more and more strain on their relationship. Homer didn't know how much strain he could possibly take. Homer turned around slowly, meeting his father's gaze. He looked deeply into his blue eyes, which Homer didn't have. Homer had chocolate brown eyes which he had gotten from his mother. He had alot in common with his mother, but his father? Nope. Homer narrowed his eyes at his father.

"What?"

Abe saw that Homer was not really in the mood for talking to him. However, he always did the opposite of his previous thought.

"Looks like your tired there son" Abe said.

"What would you care?"

"Oh I don't. I just don't want you collapsing on my floor from exhaustion"

Homer couldn't tell if Abe was lying or not. He wanted to believe that he wasn't lying, but Abe crushes his thoughts of believing in him.

"I'm not even tired" Homer lied.

Abe knew Homer was lying. There was no doubt about it. However, he didn't say anything about that subject.

"Just go to bed"

"Fine" Homer said through gritted teeth. He walked upstairs with fists clenched, not daring to ask his father for a hug. He wasn't really affectionate towards him as he was towards his mother. That's because Abe doesn't care for Homer's sensitive and caring side. ' _Weak'_ he would call him.

* * *

He loved the soft comfort of his bed. The pattern of his blanket, to the soft comfortable pillow.

Stars blinked in the sky. Homer's eyes slowly opened as his chocolate brown eyes looked opon the window half awake. He was indeed tired, but somehow, the stars had to be so special that it woke him up, so he kep his eyes open for a while.

Nothing.

As soon as he closed his eyes, a light flash was seen in his room. He snapped his eyes open as he raised up and looked out his bedroom window. He saw it.

A lot of shooting stars going faster than the speed of light. He smiled warmly, thinking of the greatest thing he had ever seen in his life. It was bright, it was beautiful, it was magical. He wanted to see more action. He reached for his closet's door Handel, twisting and turning until it opened.

His brown eyes gazed opon everything until he found his sweater.

Red and gray with stripes as the stitches perfectly made a H. He grabbed it and placed it over his head. He walked quietly out of his room, not trying to wake up his lazy father. Once he was away from his dad's room, he ran as fast as his miniature legs could take him.

He jumped as high as he could, reaching the doorknob. After one twist, the door was opened.

He ran outside, smile bigger than than any child could muster. He stopped automatically, brown eyes locked opon the sky. He didn't see any shooting stars. Confusion.

Suddenly, a rustle noise was heard. Homer turned around, eyes wondering around to see what the noise was. Something black came from the bushes, causing Homer to jump up to his feet. The bushes didn't move . Homer's eyes didn't move from the bushes. It was glued .

The shadow took Homer's arm by force. Homer, being so little couldn't fight back, nor get out of the grasp .

"Stop struggling kid" the guy dammanded.

Homer didn't listen. He tried his best to get him arm back, but the guy only grasped on his arm tighter. Homer's feet slid onto the ground, trying to leave, but the guy grasped tighter. "Stop it kid!" The guy snapped. Homer had stopped struggling as well as stopping fighting back.

"See? Was that hard?" The guy asked. Homer shook his head softly. The shadow smirked. "You saw some shooting stars didn't you?" The shadow asked. Homer was relieved that rhe guy was talking about the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Homer smiled warmly as he nodded. The shadow laughed. "You really... think Springfield is a beautiful place don't you?" The Shadow asked.

Homer nodded. "Kid, that's what Springfield use to be. It may seem like it's still a beautiful place, but it's slowly turning into destruction ' he said.

Homer shook his head.

The shadow slashed the knife on Homer's chest.

The young boy was paralyzed. "I'm telling ypu kid, don't trust no one's the shadow said, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

The morning sun flashed onto the sky. Homer's back was againsted the wall, eyes red and puffy. Abe would never come in his room and cheak up on him. It was weird for a father to not come inside of its child room and not cheak on him, but Homer was use to it. He raised up and walked out of his room. His footsteps were soft on the ground, walking until he reached the kitchen.

He smelled pancakes. Blueberry pancakes to be exact. How? The nly grown-up here was his father, but he making that big of a breakfast? Nope. Homer went inside the kitchen. He saw his father placing a plate of pancakes on the table. Homer jumped onto his seat. He saw his father smiling for some reason. He wantes something. Or he knows something.

"What's with the smug face?" Abe asked.

"How does it concern you?" Homer snarled.

"Your my son. I love you"

Where were you all my life?" Homer snapped.

Abe sighed. He knew what happened to Homer. Before Abe could speak, Homer left the kitchen angrily. Abe raised up from his seat and walked out as well. He saw his son looking out the window Homer's eyes weren't filled wonder anymore.

Abe grasped tightly on Homer's shoulder.

"Springfield isn't what it use to be"


	2. Chapter One: Lies

**Chapter One: Lies**

It was a normal day in Springfield. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and the weather felt perfect. Everything was perfect. Marge was folding the laundry. It was always the same with the brunette when she fold the clothes. Lisa's red dress with short jeans, Bart's red t shirt with white stripes, Maggie's blue t shirt with a red heart on it with a purplish skirt, Homer black leather jacket with dark blue jeans,and her black jeans with a plain blue shirt with ocean blue lines on it.

Lisa was on the floor reading a book with arms on the floor, laying on top of eachother. Her baby blue eyes scanned the book as fast as she could muster, understanding everything and reading every single word in the process. She was an intelligent, musical, cute little girl. The intelligence she has came from both her parents, but more from Marge. Her musical abilities came from her father only. Bart... maybe they share the same ability and complex of music, but never the love like Homer. Now of course Homer has great ability in music, but hardly uses his ability at times. Her relationship with Homer is more emphasized than other relationships they each have with others.

Bart was on the couch with arms behind his head with his feet on the table. His eyes were glued on the program that was on the flat screen TV. Blue eyes never left the screen. His focus never left. Now Bart has a mischievous yet sweet soul. The blonde would get in trouble cause he thrive for attention. His mischievous yet sensitive personality came from his father Homer who is very reckless and rebellious.

Maggie was just doing nothing.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news. Here's Kent Brockmen with the story"

This made Lisa look up from her book, Maggie look at the screen, and Marge to stop folding the clothes to turn up the volume.

"Kent Brockmen here. Another death was seen in the back of an convenient store. The death was a loving father with a wife and two kids. We don't have no clue of who is behind all this, but we have some footage from someone's phone "

The footage wasn't taken impressively. It was moving to different directions of the scene. Suddenly, the footage shoes that man getting murdered, but then the shot just went to a teen boy who was filming it.. "Woah did you see that? Bra what is that?! Woah! Bra that's nasty" he said, still holding the phone.

"We have no clue who is behind all of these killings, but the person did leave something behind"

A future weapon was sat on the desk. Million of complecated switches and buttons and triggers. What was it? "No clue of what it is, but it's a step forward of finding the culprit. And now for the weather-

Marge turned the television off. "I can't believe it! Another person with a life gone! Who is this guy!?" Bart exclaimed. Marge paced back and forth with her arms behind her back. "Oh I hope your father is alright out there. I mean... he's taking this new Springfield the hardest and I don't know why" Marge said. "Maybe something effected him when he was younger" Lisa said. Bart shrugged as he layed softly on his back. "Maybe so" Bart says. "Oh I really hope your father is alright out there. He hasn't been home for hours" Marge said with her fists clenched.

* * *

Homer walked softly on the ground. His hands were in his pockets, eyes scanned on the entire city that he lived in. He stared at this city like a hawk. His chocolate brown eyes never missed a thing.

His eyes saw the door to his house. He knew what would happen. The occasional," dad are you okay?!" thing from the kids and a hug and then a worried yell, "Homer, are you alright" from Marge. Then they would try to hide the news story the recently will find from him, but Homer would find out anyways. Homer didn't like this pattern. Homer is a father and husband who should be the one protecting his family. If he couldn't protect himself when he was little, he has to protect his family. He does, but his family doesn't like Homer's mortal exhaustion and his anger. His mixed emotions just get... mixed. ' _They just don't understand ' Homer thought._

As Homer turned the knob of the door, Homer quietly walked in the house. He saw his family, not focusing on the door. He walked further in the house quietly and quickly.

Brown eyes went on him, though Homer didn't notice.

"DAD!" Lisa yelled happily as he hugged him. The loud scream let the blonde see that Homer was here.

"DAD!" Bart yelled but not with much emotion as Lisa portrayed.

"Are you okay?"

Homer simply rolled his dark brown eyes.

"I'm fine kids"

Marge ran into the living room with happiness.

"HOMER!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth. However, Marge didn't notice.

"You alright Homer?"

"Yes! Isn't it obvious Marge!? No scratches, no brueses, no bullet holes alright?! I'm fine! "STOP ASKING ME THE SAME THINGS!"

She flinched at Homer's rage. Homer saw Marge's expression: scared, upset, depressed. He sighed softly as he touched his brown hair. "S- sorry. I didn't mean..." he sighed again, kicking the floor while he walked. He felt one feeling: guilt.

As Homer left the living room, Marge sighed and placed her back on the wall.

"You okay mom?" Lisa asked.

I'm fine honey"

"Is dad going to be okay?'" Bart asked emotionally.

"I'm sure of it Bart"

"Then why did he yell at you?" he asked emotionless.

Marge's hazel eyes dotted back and forth. Bart's eyes stared deadly at Marge, waiting for an answer. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, so the blonde left his mother. She sighed and sat on the couch.

* * *

Homer layed on his bed, exhausted. He was angry at himself. He was angry at what he did.

The brunette wanted to protect his family. However, they always worry about him.. Why? Cause he is part of their family? He sighed. He is the one that needs to protect his family, not the other way around.

His eyes shut automatically, wanting this for a long time. Sleep.

 **Domination. Destruction. Fire.**

 **That's all he saw. He failed.**

 **He failed to protect his family.**

 **Tears were behind his eyes.**

 **He was took by force. A big grip on his arm, squeezing extra tight.**

 **"I told you!"**

 **He was terrified. Homer was hardly terrified.**

 **He tried getting his arm out of the grasp ,but the grasp was tight. Tighter. His eyes were shut.**

 **' _RUN!' he will hear._**

 ** _No!_**

 ** _He couldn't. He already failed once, he couldn't fail again._**

 ** _A scratch was sent on his chest._**

 ** _Fists clenched as he tried not to cry because of the attack._**

 ** _'RUN!' He heard again._**

 ** _'No!'_**

 ** _Homer felt the ultimate strength to move away from the shadow. However, the shadow twisted Homer's arm , causing a scream to escape from his mouth._**

 ** _He didn't try to scream. He didn't want any one to worry._**

 ** _'RUNNNN!"_**

 ** _Rage._**

 ** _"I said.. NO!"_**

* * *

Homer's eyes snapped open, arms resting his arms on his chest. He didn't bare to scream because he didn't want to wake any one up. He felt the urge to scream or yell or hyperventilate.

It wasn't normal for him to feel this anxiety as much . He hated this feeling. He wouldn't be triked about the world like he was when he was little. He thought of one word of his younger self.

 _Naieve._


End file.
